Episode 1971 (6 July 2000)
Synopsis Laura is in the kitchen preparing a treat for Ian, breakfast in bed. But Ian spoils it for her when he comes downstairs and tells her he has to be at the building-site by eight o’clock and hasn’t got the time. Steve gives his keys to Melanie, telling her that she’ll be safe in his house. He goes to the club, where he opens a letter he’s received. It contains a torn-up cheque from Barbara Owen. The Di Marcos are shocked to see the story on the front page of the Walford Gazette, "Walford teacher on sex charge." For Gianni, honour is at stake and he wants revenge, but Beppe warns him not to take the law into his own hands. When Nicky comes in, she tells her mum that she can’t face school. Sonia joins Nicky in Giuseppe’s and suggests that she must have led Rod on. Nicky denies it and asks Sonia to leave. She can’t believe that her best friend has taken Rod’s side. In the Vic, the rumour-mill goes into overdrive when Barry tells Peggy and Frank that the story in the paper is about Nicky and Rod. Peggy immediately takes Nicky’s side, but Melanie has heard another version of events from Janine. Janine is dishing the dirt on Nicky like it’s going out of fashion. She tells Robbie that Nicky was crazy about Rod. As far as she's concerned, Nicky went to the police to spite him, after he’d rejected her. Steve visits his mother, Barbara, whom he hasn’t seen for five years. She tells him that she is dying and that she will always be disappointed in her son, because he could never hold down a relationship. All she really wanted was to be a grandmother in her final years. Peggy is busy organising an Abba Karaoke night whilst Pauline fills Ian in on the gossip. Gianni pays Janine a visit in the café, warning her to keep her mouth shut. According to Teresa, Janine has been spreading rumours that Nicky had a thing for Rod. Barry’s caught out when he realises that Gianni has overhead him on the phone to Natalie, clearly taking Rod’s side. Gianni goes back to Giuseppe’s where Beppe tells him once again to calm down, which only winds him up even more. When Steve tells his mum that he cannot be the son she wants him to be, she demands that he leave. He gives her money again, warning her not to return it because he won’t be opening any more of her letters. As Gianni is getting drunk in the Vic, Frank warns him not to make threats against Janine. Gianni’s had enough. He goes to the restaurant, gets hold of Rod’s address and drives off, as Rosa tries to stop him. Laura wants to know where she stands with Ian, whether it was just a one-night stand. He tells her there’s no reason they can’t do it again, as long as she understands that the kids come first. Gianni beats Rod up outside his house, as his wife Fiona phones the police. Beppe arrives just too late to stop his brother, who knows he’s gone too far. Credits Main cast *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Leila Birch as Teresa *Ashley Jensen as Fiona Morris *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Gavin Richards as Terry *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Sheila Hancock as Barbara *Angela Bruce as D.S. Langford Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes